Twilight on the Brain
by ridding-the-world-of-twilight
Summary: a James/oc fanfic. Bella/Edward Jasper/? Alice/? Carlisle/Esme Emmett/? Lorient/? Twilight lovers this is not quite Twilight-friendly. You've been warned. Oc falls for James Lorient falls for who? READ TO FIND OUT! M for language/ Suggestions/more? maybe
1. 1: The Start Kinda

HI!! okay this is a twilight story... in case you didn't know. I don't like Edward or Bella so they get each other. I can't think of Carlisle being with anyone but Esme and vice versa. I have nothing against Alice/Jasper or Rose/Emmett but Lorient needs SOME one, not that i'm going to tell you who yet. Part of this stories charms I guess...

Disclaimer: I own only Shade and the plot

Present

His lips drew closer and closer to mine. I wanted to pull back, escape what I knew would happen if our skin touched anymore then it already was but I needed this, needed Him. How long had it been since I'd done this? No, better question: How long since I'd done this with Him? Too long. Before I was fully aware of what was happening I found my mouth being sweetly ravished by stone cold, marble hard lips. The butterfly soft touch of them sent a wanton chill down my spin. I wondered why he had done this to himself, why I missed the warmth that should have been radiating from him more then him himself. This was wrong.

Why did I let this happen? How could I let this happen? These where of course very good questions but the best I could come up with was 'What was I going to tell Bella if she saw us?' This was, after all, her boyfriend. Sure I'd loved him first, sure I'd been his first but now he had his current lover and really I didn't see what he saw in her. Sure she was cute in a I'm-so-stupid-look-at-me kinda way but why did she have to look like me? Was there really anything about ME that scream STUPID WHORE like with Bella? I prayed to whatever goddess that would listen that there wasn't. The only thing we really had in common was our hair color. And our height. And most likely our weight. Not to mention man taste. And that we were, I guess, stupid. Oh, that's right our names where the same too. Didn't I say that? I'm sorry I forgot, how silly of me. My name is Belladonna Nightshade. I'm a vampire. Edward Cullen turned me into one. When we were both seventeen. And I was a lot stupider then I am now that I'm 104 thank you very much.

Flash Back Time Weee

I never in my life wanted to be a vampire. Edward forced me to. He didn't mean to change me. It was an accident. He was a new born and I was his singer. I tried to forgive him and I did a good job for a while. But the first sign of an abusive spouse is them trying to control everything you do. He had to know where I was at all times. I think it made him nervous he couldn't read my mind. But that didn't give him an excuse to be an ass.

No other man could touch me. I understood that but he wouldn't let them talk to me either. I lost a lot of good guy friends because of him. For a while I thought he'd grow out of it. He didn't.

The last straw was when I got my gift. His ability to read minds came in handy but my ability to change my appearance and look completely human pissed him off. He said it was a sin to change the way God made you. That was another thing that bothered me. He was obsessed with God. If Carlisle hadn't been there he would have killed himself the day he found out he was a vampire. He didn't show it but he was very fragile. I was afraid my leaving might just push him over the edge. I wanted to see the world. He didn't want me to go alone. I held out on telling him he made me sick for as long as I could. Somehow I managed to hold out for three days before I just left. I couldn't take anymore. Carlisle understood. I love him for that. I did see the world. All by myself.

Walking through the Olympian wilderness is not my idea of fun. Even if it isn't winter it still gets cold in Washington and I get cold far too easily for my taste. I was also hungry.

I've said before that I can change my appearance right? Well if I change from my form to any one other then my vamp one I will look human, feel human, age like a human, and eat like a human. Well I eat normal food but I drink blood. Blood is my water.

But out here in the middle of the hundred acre wood there's no microwave to heat my blood. Normally I get my blood from blood banks so the blood's cold when I get it. I like it warm. No microwave + no warm blood = animal blood.

I was looking for a meal when I tripped. This is nothing to get excited about it happens a lot. But not when I'm walking through a meadow where there are no tree roots or fallen branches. When I hit the ground it groaned. That was new.

I looked to my right and saw a pair of long legs and two big feet in sneakers. On my left was a blond haired red eyed vampire. I knew he was a vampire because his chest under my hands was rock hard and he was sparkling.


	2. 2: Jimbo?

YAY okay next chapter everyone...or anyone who's reading this.... I know the first one wasn't very interesting but it DOES get better!! YAY!!!!

disclaimer: if I was Stephanie Meyer I wouldn't have made the vamps sparkle.

* * *

If I didn't know better I would have thought he was sleeping. But vamps can't sleep. I'm an acceptation to this rule because of my special power.

I'm a klutz even as a vampire. It's not rare I find myself on the ground. But I normally don't find myself on top of someone. Although this experience was new to me the guy I'd fallen on was pretty calm for someone who had a beautiful woman on him stomach.

I put my hands on his chest, preparing to stand, when I heard a sound that made my cold blood freeze.

"Get off my husband!"

Uh-oh.

I jumped up and was about to walk towards the fuming mad red-haired vampira when I felt a hand wrap around my ankle just before my foot was pulled out from under me and I fell backwards, not on the ground but back on the guy…again. Only this time I found myself sitting on his side instead of his stomach. He must have been in the process of standing up when he pulled me. He hand squeezed tighter around my ankle.

"Victoria…" he started before letting go of my ankle before rolling so he was sitting up and I was in his lap.

This wasn't at all awkward.

He continued talking as if a woman he'd never met before wasn't much to close for comfort. "Victoria, I met someone else."

Was he TRYING to get me killed? Victoria was so mad if she wasn't a vampire her face would have been as red as her hair.

Seeing her anger visible on her face made me glad someone so strong was holding me.

Did I really just think that? Bad Shade bad.

Okay so I liked how strong his arms felt wrapped around my waist but that didn't mean I should THINK it.

I started to ask what the hell his problem was when he put one hand to my face, turning it towards him and kissed me.

Holy shit.

Okay so I wasn't expecting that.

I started to compose a speech so that when he let go of my mouth I could chew him out.

_Under no circumstances are you to kiss a woman you've never met before IN FRONT of your WIFE. Mostly because she'll kill said woman. And with my luck said wife would do it slowly, involving lots of sharp things and screaming. _My screaming not hers. _So unless you are willing to protect said woman you cannot just kiss someone. Got it? Good. Now let me go._

Unforchenetly my wondrous speech would never get to burn his ears because the moment he let my lips go I was so surprised at the suddenness of his departure that it left me momentarily dizzy. At least I tried to convince myself that it was surprise and not that I might have just liked it. Because i didn't. At least I didn't think I did... oh my but we have problems here.

The raging red-head stocked towards us. "James..." she started through girted teeth.

James. I normally didn't kiss people before I knew their name. I half wondered if he'd ever let me call him Jimbo. Probably not. Not that I was hoping to get the chance that is. I was just wondering.

Apparently while I was mussing about James and whether or not I'd ever get to know him well enough to call him Jimbo and trying to figure out if his last name was Hawkins he had somehow manged to pull me to my feet and very effectively hide my relatively small form behind his hulking one. I hadn't realized how big he was. I wasn't very short in my vamp form but that didn't mean I was any where near six feet.

I glared at his back, annoyed he found it necessary to protect me from his mad-for-no-reason wife. I could take care of myself. I peeked around his upper arm and was at once glade he had decided to form a barrier between us. the look in her eyes said she would like nothing better then to assure herself that I was indeed bloodless. I suspected she would stop only after she had ripped my limbs off and no blood spilled out thus confirming her theory. There are very few people in this world that can scare me. Victoria was one of them. I ignored my first instinct to run or back away slowly because I knew the moment there wasn't a chance she'd hurt James she'd kill me.

"James..." her voice trembled with unshed tears. "James you can't leave me." she gave a dry sob. "What am I going to do without you?" She started to sob uncontrollably.

I sifted from foot to foot, desperately wanting to tell her that if her husband was willing to pretend to be in love with a complete stranger she didn't stand much of a chance.

I looked up at James. His eyes scared me a little. They were so expressionless. Seeing that blank red stare made me desperately long to help him, try to figure out why he couldn't show feelings.

But then again, maybe he just didn't want to show feelings around me. Maybe he thought it was like naming an animal you're going to eat. Once you name it it's harder to kill. Maybe he thought if he showed me emotion it would be harder to leave me when I had finished playing my part in his braking up with Victoria. Was I really only a pawn? Well that's not going to work. All those acting classes were finaly going to pay off.


	3. 3: Family: can't live with them, wait

okay so I have absolutely NO idea how old Victoria is and only a rough guess at James' age. So I'm kinda making this little part here up as I go along. Sorry...If you know something I don't please tell me!!! The word UNDEAD was not in my gmail document dictionary. Isn't that sad?

Disclaimer: sorry still don't own anything but plot and Shade

* * *

I steeped in front of James. "Excuse me?" I asked sending a very strong glare at him. "You never told me you were married." I imagined my false anger coming off of me in waves.

Victory. His eyes went wide in surprise. "I...I..." he tripped over his words. "We're not- I mean..."

I arced an eyebrow. "You're not what?"

Now that Victoria thought I had also been lied to she didn't look so murderous. "Look James, if you swear it will never happen again I'm willing to forgive you."

By now I've figured out that James did not want to be with Victoria. So it was my job to save him. But do I love a good challenge.

I huffed at Victoria. "Exactly how long have you two been married?" Please don't say something over 80.

This time James didn't even hesitate. "We're not." His eyes seemed to glint in amusement. "Do you really think I'd lie to you love?"

I felt very triumphant. Not only was he acting along with me but he seemed to like what I was doing. "Not about something so serious."

Victoria looked very confused. "We've been married for over forty years. How long have you two know each other?"

Five minutes. "fifty three years." I hoped this worked.

Victoria looked shocked. "You...you were cheating on me the whole time we where together?!" If I dated him first didn't that make HER the other woman? I was slowly starting to think Victoria was psychotic. What other explanation was there? Of course James could be lying to me but I didn't think so. Not that I'm the best judge of character.

She looked like she was going to hit me. I regretted coming out from behind James. She stalked towards us.

Moments before she got to us she disappeared.

Okay so I wasn't expecting that. I swore she was going to kill me and maybe (but I doubt it) James. Where'd the hell she go?

I heard soft chuckling behind me. James and I turned to see Victoria with her ass in the air and her belly on the shoulder of a tall black vamp with dreadlocks.

And Victoria was none too happy about it. "Put me down!" she shriek. The man just grinned at us.

"Are These evil people bothering you pretty lady?"

Hum. I liked him already.

I smiled. "No. There was just a little misunderstanding."

James snorted and muttered Little under his breath and Victoria growled "You're the one who misunderstood! How dare you sleep with my husband!!" Her voice had taken on a note of hysteria.

The man raised an eyebrow. "James I was unaware you knew someone so beautiful." His French accent was soft on my ears.

I glanced at James, wanting to know what he thought about another man calling 'his woman' beautiful. The look on his face made my breath hitch. He looked pissed. But in a good way. Well good for me not so much for the other guy. It was a few dizzy seconds before I realized that James might just be mad because the other guy had interrupted our pleasant little chat with Victoria.

"Put me down Laurent!" She was not happy. "James!" The pitch her voice was at made my ears ring.

James looked at Laurent and he sighed before letting Victoria down.

Victoria slapped him. "How dare you lay a hand on me!"

Laurent looked hurt. Not by the slap though. "Does her majesty not want to be touched by a slave?" She didn't notice he said slave with a strong bitterness in his voice. I wondered if at one point he'd been a slave...

She rounded on me again. "You know, I don't believe you!" She got much too close for comfort. "I think you're trying to seduce him!"

If anyone was getting to be seduced here it was me.

Laurent walked closer to Victoria. "I didn't hear everything but-" He was cut off by a loud clap of thunder. The four of us looked up at the new gray sky.

There it was again. Only this time it didn't sound like thunder exactly. It sounded more like boulders crashing against each other. We all knew what then meant. Baseball!

* * *

Although my family loves me they've never approved of my drinking habits. It's one of the two things I feel VERY strongly about. If I didn't get my blood heads would role. Literally.

The other is that I think vamps that have killed humans can change. I was the one who convinced Carlisle to take Jasper in. Not that Alice had been very against it either. You don't bet against Alice. Only I can.

She once said her favorite thing about me was how unpredictable I am. Just like with Ed can't read my mind Alice can't see me in visions. So when I heard the sound of a vamp baseball game my blood ran colder, if that was possible.

As I've said before my family doesn't like human killers. Ed especially. Carlisle tries to be cold but reasonable with them, Jasper gets them, and everyone else tries to ignore them. But Ed would kill them for, as he would put it, "Corrupting my innocent and young mind." We're the same age. He things my human drinking has made me insane. He doesn't seem to get he did that himself.

"Found them." Victoria said evilly. What did they want with my family? And why was I getting a bad feeling?

James smiled and started to walk away. Because I had nothing better to do and I really didn't want anyone to get hurt I followed him.

Victoria glided past me and entwined her arm with his. I growled not because I didn't want her to touch him but because I was his 'girlfriend' and I wouldn't want the confused-other-woman to get too close. At least that's what I tried to convince myself...

I couldn't help but smile when she put both arms around his and didn't notice when he stiffened. I could see why James wanted to get rid of her.

* * *

It was about five minutes after we started running at vamp speed that Laurent, who'd been gliding silently at my side, moved up and pushed his way in between James and Victoria. We slowed from our run to a fast paced walk.

We walked only a few minutes before James stopped. He turned towards me and put a big and behind my neck. I thought maybe, just MAYBE he'd kiss me. Not that I wanted him too. Still I was disappointed when instead of kissing me he pulled the hood of my cloak up over my head.

Yes I said CLOAK. It was brown, fell down past mid-calf and had super big bell sleeves. I bought it not only because it was a CLOAK but because when I wore it it made me feel like a Jedi, (I even kept a lock of my hair braided.) and because the force was strong with me. The force of gravity.

James grabbed my wrist started to walk I was cough off guard and the Force likes me so I started to pitch foreword in surprise. I braced myself for my unavoidably fateful meeting with the ground.

It never came. I opened my eyes and saw pail skin. Okay so Laurent hadn't saved me. And I knew the moment Victoria got her hands on me I was a dead woman. Well a REALLY dead undead woman. So that only left James.

I looked up into impatient red eyes. "Are you quite done trying to kill yourself?"

I couldn't figure out what he was talking about. I would do much more damage to the ground than it would do to me.

I pondered what he could mean for a while before I realized we where standing VERY close together. So close that I couldn't stop myself. It just happened. I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders, stood up on tip-tow and kissed him.

* * *

GASP...that...was...soooo....long....

YOU'D BETTER LIKE IT! (you don't have to like it.) [yes you do. *evil eye*]


	4. 4: Zombies

okay so I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED EARLIER! So two things happened: One I put chapter 3 up then remembered I forgot to edit. So I edited it and put it back up. Only I didn't check to make sure it really made it...I forgot to save it...I'M SORRY!

Two: I started to type up chapter 4 when I realized I had lost the middle page (I handwrite it all first). I couldn't find it anywhere. But I did find it. You know where? Between the first page for chapter 4 and the last. Aren't I smart? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... no one has yet to read AND review... I'll give you apple juice (evil smile) you know you want it. I'll even give it to you if you don't like it. Tempting?

Disclaimer: Do they burn yet?

* * *

For a second I thought he'd push me away. But instead he put his hands on my waist, holding me for a few moments before gently pushing me away. He took hold of my wrist and started walking again. I followed mindlessly behind him.

While we were walking I was starting to realize something. Except for his grabbing my ankle he'd never been anything but gentle to me. If I didn't mean anything to him he wouldn't be nice to me. Even people that are nice to complete strangers only do it so they don't seem mean in front of others. (Impressionable people and all that) [a/n: I just had Déjà vu] Vampires don't really care who they're rude to. So when vamps are kind they either are afraid, respect, or think of you as family. James either respected my bravery or thought of my as family. I wondered what part of the family I was. Victoria, the unwanted girlfriend, Laurent the kind but following older brother? And me?

"Pick up your feet woman!" I was the little sister everyone like to boss around.

Just to spite James I started to dragged my feet on the ground for real.

He spun around and it looked like his eyes where on fire. "If you do not walk faster you'll be left behind."

I smiled sweetly at him. "But if you leave me you'll have to find someone new to kiss. And you wouldn't want to go through all that trouble again, right?"

He glared at me and huffed before pulling on my wrist, making me fall...again. Before I really knew what was going on he'd pulled me up in his arms and squished my mouth with his.

I take it back. I don't want to be his sister. I don't like incest.

I only half heard Victoria's' shriek of anger. "How dare you!"

James pulled back and it took me a minute to realize she was STILL yelling. And at me. Not James, the one who had started this whole mess, the one 'cheating' on her. I don't think I've ever meet someone so stupid...other then Eddie.

"Victoria..." James started threateningly, his arms (that where STILL around my waist) tightened.

When she was quite and when James let me go we started walking again. I was still dragging my feet.

* * *

About five minutes later the sound of boulders crashing got to be deafening.

Laurent grinned. "It's about time."

James pushed it arm out in front of him, pulling my foreword so fast I slammed into his back.

"The hell?" I asked trying to pull my hand away so I wouldn't be so close as to throw Vikki into another tantrum.

He growled at me. "If you don't stay close I'll never forgive you."

What a threat. Well, I wouldn't want him to never forgive me. He let go of my hand and I stayed behind him. I could hear the sound of happy yelling now, not just boulders.

I must have been walking without paying attention because I found myself running head long into James' back. "Hey..." I said half-heartily.

"Victoria, you'll never guess what just went that way." James smiled a little too sweetly at her.

Her head flew up and her eyes got big. "Really?" she asked grinning. James smiled and pointed to his right. She was gone in moments.

"What was THAT about?" I asked.

Laurent just kind of gave a half growl/laugh thing and James just shook is head and muttered something about grizzly bears. That was weird...

He turned to me suddenly, his eyes bright with curiosity. "What's your name?"

For half a second I debated just telling him Shade. But I didn't think that was a good idea. "Belladonna Nightshade." I said putting my hand out for him to shake. It was odd introducing myself after all that kissing.

He took my hand and grinned. "Why did you play along?"

"Good question." I shrugged. "I was bored and it looked like fun."

"That's it?" he didn't look like he believed me.

"That and you're cute. It didn't look like such a bad idea until Vikki looked she wanted to kill me."

James just shook his head and smiled apologetically before telling me not to call her Vikki to her face. That was good idea. Next time I see her...

Laurent had stayed silent tell then, opting to watch out interesting, if short, conversion. "So I was right. You guys were only playing with her mind. You did a good job." It was a little scary, how approving he sounded.

There was another loud boulder crash and more laughter.

"Lets go." James said. This time he took my hand, not wrist. I followed willingly behind him.

As the three of us stepped into a clearing the eight people in it stopped their game of vamp baseball and gathered together on the other side of the field.

Laurent smiled and stepped forward while James made sure I stayed half hidden behind him.

Laurent was apparently the unofficial spokes person "Good evening. We heard your game and wondered if we could play as well."

Carlisle smiled and said "Sure. A few of us where just about to leave."

While they exchange a few pleasantries I tried to figure out why there were eight people instead of seven. The wind shifted and I was hit with a sickly sweet sent. I don't think I need to remind you that I drink human blood. The eighth person was human. And she smelled good.

Moments after I was graced with the thought of her blood under her skin I felt James Stiffen up.

I have a very good imagination. I could easily see in my minds eye James moving to attack the girl. Before he got even half way across the clearing all my Cullen family would attack him at once. And he would get torn apart piece by piece. If he got killed then I'd never be able to figure out why I liked kissing him so much. Not wanting my new favorite experiment to be ripped apart in front of me I jumped him.

Yes I did just attack an man whose last name I didn't even know. My reason? I didn't want him to die. Well, die again...for much longer this time. It made me very nervous when the words "unrequited love" popped into my head without warning.

I don't think my name's Shade anymore. Now it was now Screwed.

I tackle him and he fell down for the count. He sprawled out on the ground on his belly. I stood over him for a moment feeling like a murdered until I realized he was trying to get up. So I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped onto his back and sat down cross-legged. He grunted but otherwise didn't complain. He put his chin on his hands and glared at my family. Not that he KNEW they where my family...

I looked at them, debating how to make sure they knew it was me. They where still on the opposite side of the field so they probably couldn't tell who I was. So I said something they hopefully would be able to understand.

"Who the HELL took my spot??"

* * *

Just so you all know I hate typing on my new keyboard and I can't spell and I want to tear my keyboard into little pieces and eat them. and when ever I read something I do it in a British accent. It makes life much more enjoyable and makes me much less angry. I hope you're happy that each chapter so far has been longer then the next. if you don't review I won't give you apple juice. You know who I'm talking to Purple Kitty.

I should be updating tomorrow and it will hopefully have some fluff in it....cross your fingers...


	5. 5: confused about the zombies yet?

So chapter 3 is the longest chapter yet...THIS ONE IS LONGER!!! and I hate typing on this new keyboard sooo you'd BETTER be happy I'm putting something so long up...sorry I didn't put it up yesterday...I have no excuse other then I was distracted by the only person who left a review. You know who you are and I know who didn't review? So review. Please? (p.s. I stopped in the middle of typing this and am now using a different keyboard. be happy cause I'm happy.)

zzz

Just moments after those very rude words left my mouth my big bear of a brother was no longer next to his much to perfect wife and was instead next to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off of James and crushed me in one of his customary bear hugs.

"Big sis!" He bellowed in my ear. "Where the hell you been?"

His wife appeared next to us. "Use proper grammar Emmett."

He ignored this and threw me over his shoulder. "Emmett! Put me down!" I laughed, gently hitting his back with my fist. I looked up when my abusing his back did nothing and my foot missed it's target. In front of me stood James. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. But who could that be? Vikki had gone off to molest a grizzly bear and from what I'd seen he and Laurent liked each other. Hum.

I heard the sound of someone getting their butt slapped before I felt the sting on my tender derriere.

I twisted in Emmetts' grip and complained about my ass hurting now. I couldn't see his face but I just knew he was grinning.

When I turned back around James and I bonked head. I glared at him and rubbed my forehead while I said "Why does everybody keep abusing me?" I faked a sob.

"Be nice." Was all Carlisle said.

Emmett carried me to his car. The entire way James walked behind us, looking pissed.

It was the best time to tease James. I reached out and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, James. He's not going to molest me..." I stopped and thought about that for a while. "Okay so maybe-" I was cut off my Emmett dropping my unceremoniously on my still hurting ass. I glared up at him. "That hurt bitch." He just smiled.

If I didn't know better I would have thought Emmett wasn't all there.

In reality Emmett's really smart. I mean super genus smart. Like next Einstein smart. Not that anyone but myself care. Everyone else thought he was just a big kid. Even Carlisle didn't really understand him. Not that Emmett cared what other people thought of him. It was okay with him as long as SOMEONE cared. And I really cared at my little brother. Don't tell anyone but he's my favorite. Coming before even Alice and Jasper.

When I say super genus I mean Emmett understands things like quantum foam. Do not ask me what that is... he explained it to me but I'm not a super genus. He also showed me a Lego constriction of it. He used 42 sets of Legos to build it. Everyone else thought he was just making some weird castle thing. Again I'll say they thought of Emmett as a big kid and the Legos only helped to prove it.

Emmett has the ability to think about two different things at one time. He developed this ability because of Eddie's mind reading. He felt uncomfortable with Ed reading his personal thoughts. So he now can think of play station games and quantum foam at the same time. But because he thinks them at the same time it comes out jumbled into nothing and Ed can't understand him. This is a wonderful idea and if I didn't already know that Ed couldn't read my mind I would do the same thing. Only I wouldn't involve play stations and quantum foam.

zzz

I was about to stand when I felt hands on my waist. Moments later my feet where firmly back on the ground and James' chin was on the top of my head. I could hear his soft growls through his chest. Okay so he really didn't like people slapping my behind. What self-respecting boyfriend would? Oh, wait. 'Boyfriend.' Sorry.

I felt his hands slide down my back, sending shivers down my spine as they went. And cup my butt. Wow. He growled louder, as if to say "Mine! Touch and die. Slowly."

"Bella." It was scary how menacing that voice sounded. I stiffened and tried to pull away from James, I'll-be-it halfheartedly. I only managed to turn my head towards the voice.

No matter how many times I told him not to call me Bella he never listened. So I said the only thing that would piss him off. Not that it would piss him off as much as saying I was dating a werewolf would and no matter how tempting that sounded I didn't want to say a TOO outrageous lie to him. "Eddie did you find another slut while I was gone?"

Ed pushed his human behind him. For some reason I felt offended. Did he think James or I would hurt her? Okay so I couldn't really speak for James but I would never kill a human. No matter how good they smelled.... Gotta stop think, my mouth was stating to water.

Ed growled at me. "Don't you dare say anything mean to her!" he looked like he wanted to murder me. Why did so many people want to kill me today?

I was used to Ed and his girlfriends. Every time he got a new one he pretended to be sweet and innocent, claiming he'd never had a girlfriend before. It made me sick. But he understand that he wasn't supposed to tell tell them about us. So why had this girl seen a baseball game? Maybe this one was different? He probably only told her because the normal tricks didn't work on her.

"How dare you say anything about her when you show up with a human killer."

Okay that was low. I untangled myself form James. "You know it's because you're racist you don't have any friends. Your family didn't get to pick you."

He growled and we both stepped foreword. I could tell James stayed behind me but he didn't try to stop the impending fight unlike the human girl.

"Edward it's okay. She doesn't know!"

"I don't know what?" I huffed at the girl.

She pushed her hood back and said something but I didn't hear it. The entire time I'd been back with my family she'd had a hood over her head. So did I. I pulled my hood off too.

We stared at each other. We looked exactly alike.

We both turned towards Ed.

"What the hell is going on?" I growled.

The girl looked very confused. "Ed...Edward?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He looked like a cornered animal. "I...I didn't know...I-I thought maybe you might...but I didn't think so much..."

I started to laugh. "You didn't KNOW? What, did someone take all the pictures of me down?"

No one said anything. I started to panic. "What the hell is going on?!"

I just then realized that the rest of the family had been watch the exchange.

Alice stepped up and hugged me. "Shade..." her voice trembled. "Shade we thought you were dead..."

I'm just getting all KINDS of surprises today. "Why the HELL did you think THAT?!"

Alice dry sobbed. "I...I saw the Volturi kill you."

"Does it LOOK like the Volturi killed me?" I asked hugging my weeping friend and sister.

She sniffed. "I guess I should know by now that any visions I get of you aren't necessarily true."

I decided not to tell her the Volturi had really tried to kill me. It's a long story so lets just say I'm a fast talker.

"Edward please explain this to me. Why do we look so much alike?" the girl almost pleaded.

"Why are you here Bella?" Ed asked ignoring the girl.

"What, I can't come see my family?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Edward why did you call her...Bella?"

I started to get a sinking feeling in my cheast. "My name is Shade but he's never been able to respect my wishes."

"I'm Bella Swan." My sinking feeling turned into anger.

The anger was so strong I couldn't breath. I was going to break down. I needed a bed to cry in. but don't get me wrong, I'm not sad my ex-boyfriend had found someone new, I was used to that. No I was MAD. Why did she have to look like me? Why did she have to have the my name?

Before I could fully blowup I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Shade, let's go home." Carlisle didn't want there to be a fight in the middle of a well-used back road.

In my minds eye I saw a little red-brick cabin, smoke coming out of a chimney, and snow everywhere. That was my home. I wanted to go back there, to live happily by myself. I knew I should never have left. But if I hadn't left I would never would have meet James. And really it was worth finding out that my ex might as well have been dating my twin sister to meet James.

But judging from Ed's raving-lunatic expression I was going to have to be the bigger man. "Em, can you give us a ride?"

Emmett smiled and opened the door to his land-rover. I looked at Laurent and James. Laurent slid into the car first, moving into the middle of the only seat. I walked over the car with James while Emmett went around to the drivers' side. James wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me up and put me on the seat next to Laurent. Four people wouldn't really fit comfortably in there. James jumped up and rearranged me so I was on his lap. Again.

But it was odd. Why did I so willingly let this man I've known for less then half an hour touch me. It felt like I'd known him for years. I'd never felt this way before. I'd never even been this comfortable around Carlisle.

Emmett gave us a guesting look. I smiled at him. "I saved him from a very clingy girlfriend. He's internally grateful."

James didn't contradict me, just hummed and pressed his lips against my neck.

Laurent laughed next to my ear. "I, as well, am very grateful to you Miss Nightshade."

James growled and I laughed. "You'll just have to be grateful in a different way then James, Laurent."

Laurent sighed and mumbled something about James always keeping the pretty women to himself. Not by choice though.

I think James deemed me appropriate replacement to the Great Red Horror Vikki. The thought of Vikki made me shiver in anger. Time for a distraction. I reached over Laurent to the brand new radio and turned it on. Excitement ran through me as 'Slaying the Dreamer' by Nightwish came on. I bounced on James' lap, waiting for Tarja to start singing. When she did start singing I was so caught up singing along I didn't notice James stiffen underneath me. If I had been paying attention I would have realized how uncomfortable he was with...well, my voice.

I only got to sing "I'm a priest for the poorest" before James moved me so my feet were now on the seat. He turned my face towards him and kissed me, making me completely forget about the song. I was only half aware of the soft click of the radio being turned off.

Zzz

Sorry no fluff yet..that well differently be in chapter 6. Originally this was going to be MUCH longer but I didn't want it to be THAT long so it's not. Basicly I cut 5 in half. So tell me what you think. Please...if you don't what ever deity you worship will kill a kitten. Now look what you made me do! I'm treating my readers!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!


	6. Chapter 6

All stories are now going to posted on Archive of Our Own and my user name is bunniusagichan.


End file.
